


All Magic Comes at Price

by CharlieJ45



Series: All Magic Comes At A Price [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJ45/pseuds/CharlieJ45
Summary: What if Baelfire/Neal had a twin sister and whatever happened to him happened to her. What if both were deserted when there papa decided to choose magic over them, what if both ended up in Neverland when both try to save The Darling family. What if Bae never died in series three what if he continued to live on with his sister, father and Belle. What if someone else paid the price.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Brother/Sister, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: All Magic Comes At A Price [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	All Magic Comes at Price

**Author's Note:**

> I have just started watching Once Upon a Time and I am on Series 4 and I just LOVE it so much!. I don't like it that Baelfire had to die so I decided to change that, I mean that's what fan fiction is for right. I know it might be a spoiler but I can have fun playing with it. Really hope you enjoy let me know what you think in those comments.

Enchanted Forest 

(A human Rumplestiltskin is spinning straw in a crude looking house. His son and daughter frantically rushes inside.

Baelfire” Papa! Papa! They’ve come for Moraine”

(Rumpelstiltskin and his twins go outside. They live in a village. They watch from a distance as several knights drag away a young girl from her screaming parents.

Mother” No!”  
Father”No! Please, please!”  
Mother” No! No, don’t take her! No! No, you can’t take her! She’s my baby! Don’t take my baby!”  
Hordor” Nonsense. She’s a fine, strong girl. She’ll make a fine soldier”  
Father” It’s a mistake – she’s turning fourteen. Only fourteen!”  
Hordor” Orders of the Duke! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide”  
Billie”They lowered the age again, Papa”  
Rumplestiltskin” I know”  
Hordor”Take her”

*The other knights grab the girl*

Hordor” She’ll ride with me”

*The girl is shoved onto the back of his horse*

Mother: No!  
Father: You can’t have her!

The woman draws a knife and lunges towards the knight. Suddenly, she and the man are stopped by some invisible force. In the field behind them, there is a cloaked figure on a black horse, who appears to be the one that’s controlling them. The man and the woman wither on the ground.

Hordor” The Dark One seems to think I can”

The dark figure relents and the Hordor, the knights and the girl ride off.

Baelfire” Our birthdays are in three days. They’ll come for me and Billie in three days!”  
Rumpelstiltskin: We’ll find a way. We’ll… We’ll find a way, I promise”*hugs the twins*

They all head back to the cottage and Rumplestiltskin opens the door for his twins, both go in and sit down defeated. Rumple looks over at them as he lights the fire. 

Rumple” Hey, you two don’t worry your old dad will figure something out”  
Billie” I don’t want to go fight papa, I would be no good” 

Baelfire wrapped his arms round his twin and she gripped him tight. He looked at his papa as he sat down on the bed with them. 

Rumple” I promise you two I will figure out a way so you can stay here”  
Billie*hugs her dad*

Storybrooke

Mr. Gold is covering a piece of cloth with lanolin in the back room of his pawn shop. Emma enters through the front door and calls out for him.

Emma” Gold, are you in here?”  
Mr Gold” Well, it is my shop” 

Emma enters the back room

Emma” Whoa! What is that?” *leans back*  
Mr Gold” Oh, this is lanolin – used for waterproofing”*continues polishing*  
Emma” It smells like livestock” *crinkles her nose*  
Mr Gold” Well, it is the reason why sheep’s wool repels water”  
Emma” It stinks. Um, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff’s Department… If you want to talk about that quickly”  
Mr Gold” Yes”  
Emma” Or outside…”  
Mr Gold” I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You’re still wearing the Deputy’s badge. Well, he’s been gone two weeks, now, and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You’ll have to wear the real badge”  
Emma” Yeah, I guess. I’m just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words”

(Emma goes to leave and exits to the main part of the shop. Mr. Gold follows her.

Mr Gold” I have his things”  
Emma” What?” 

He walks over to a box on the counter.

Mr Gold” The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake”  
Emma” I don’t need anything”  
Mr Gold” As you wish. Well, give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family”  
Emma” I’m not sure about that”  
Mr Gold” No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin, you really should take something. Look his jacket”*holds it up*  
Emma” No”  
Mr. Gold” Well, look. Your boy might like these, don’t you think? You could play together”

*He holds up a pair of walkie talkies*

Emma” I don’t”  
Mr Gold” No, please. They… They grow up so fast”  
Emma”Thanks”  
Mr Gold” You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know? That’s the thing about children, before you know it, you lose them” 

-Henrys Playground-  
Emma meets Henry at his playground castle, bringing the two walkie talkies with her. She sits down next to him and hands him one.

Emma” Brought you something. Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra”  
Henry” Thanks”  
Emma” Oh, come on! What’s up? You’ve been avoiding me for weeks”  
Henry” I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don’t play with the curse. Look what happened to Graham”  
Emma” Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes”  
Henry” Okay, whatever. You don’t believe good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed”  
Emma” You’re worried about me?”  
Henry” She killed Graham because he was good and you’re good”  
Emma” Henry…” *looks at him*  
Henry” Good loses, good always loses. Because good has to play fair evil doesn’t. She’s evil. This is probably best. I don’t want to upset her anymore”*gets up to leave* 

Henry gives Emma back the walkie talkie and leaves.

\- Station-  
Emma throws her keys on her desk at the station. The Sheriff’s badge is there. She goes to put it on, when Regina enters.

Regina” Oh, I’m sorry. That’s not for you”  
Emma” It’s been two weeks promotion’s automatic”  
Regina” Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I’m doing today”  
Emma” So, who’s it going to be?”  
Regina” After due reflection Sidney Glass”  
Emma” Sidney from the newspaper? How does that even make sense?” *waves her arms*  
Regina” Well, he’s covered the Sheriff’s Office for as long as anyone can remember”  
Emma” And he’ll do whatever you want him to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?”  
Regina” Better? Are you referring to Graham’s death as ‘better?” *stares at Emma*  
Emma” No”*sighs*  
Regina” He was a good man, Miss Swan. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge”  
Emma” Graham picked me to be Deputy” *approaches her*  
Regina” Well he was wrong”  
Emma” No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You’re not getting it back”  
Regina” Actually, I just did. Miss Swan, you’re fired” 

Regina takes the Sheriff’s badge off the desk and leaves.

Neal and Charlie’s apartment  
Charlie is sitting at home on her iPad checking their finances. She then looks up as someone knocks on the door, she sighs getting up and wraps her hand round the handle. She opens the door and he face changes to horror as she sees the landlord. 

Landlord” You are two weeks behind on the rent and I am getting impatient”  
Charlie” I know, I know sir if you just give us some more time”  
Landlord” There is only so much time I can give you, before I have to get creative”  
Charlie*gulps* Yes sir, I know sir”  
Landlord” Believe me you don’t want to make me angry”  
Charlie”I know” 

Later that afternoon around five Neal arrived home and Charlie rushed over to him. 

Neal” Hey, what’s up?”  
Charlie*grips him* The landlord came by today, he reminded us we have two weeks rent to pay”  
Neal*sighs* Did he hurt you?”  
Charlie*shakes her head* He threatened to though, said he would have to get creative”  
Neal” It’s okay, I won’t let him hurt you, you find any jobs?”  
Charlie*shakes her head* No, nothing and even when I get a interview I find out I haven’t got the job” *sighs* 

Neal sits down by his sister and hugs her. 

Charlie*grips her brother close* Why can’t I get a job”  
Neal” You will get one I know you will, you are a smart strong women”  
Charlie*laughs* Yeah right”  
Neal” You are, I’m your twin I know you better than anyone right?”  
Charlie” I guess”*shrugs her shoulders*  
Neal” No guessing you will get a job, I know you will”  
Charlie*hugs him* Thanks bro”

Neal squeezes his twin. 

Mary Margarets Apartment  
Emma is trying to pry open a toaster with a knife. She has the music blaring and there is a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table. Mary Margaret comes home and sees what Emma is doing. She turns off the music.

Mary Margaret”Toaster broken?”  
Emma” It wasn’t when I started with it. Pretty sure it is now. Just needed to hit something”  
Mary Margaret” What’s going on?”  
Emma” Regina fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff. It’s my job”  
Mary Margaret” I never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?”  
Emma” I don’t know, I just… I know I want it back”  
Mary Margaret” There must be a reason”

There’s a knock on the door 

Emma” Maybe I just want to beat her” 

(Emma answers the door and it turns out to be Mr Gold. He has a large binder under his arm.

Mr. Gold” Good evening, Miss Swan. Sorry for the intrusion. There’s something I’d like to discuss with you”  
Mary Margaret” I’ll let you two talk” 

Mary Margaret leaves the room.

Emma”Come on in”*holds the door open*  
Mr Gold” Thank you. I, uh… I heard about what happened. Such an injustice”  
Emma”Yeah, well, what’s done is done” *drinks her whiskey*  
Mr Gold”Spoken like a true fighter”  
Emma” I don’t know what chance I have. She’s Mayor and I’m, well, me”  
Mr Gold” Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?”  
Emma”A benefactor?”  
Mr Gold” You mind?”

He gestures to the table and both he and Emma sit down. He puts the binder on the table and opens it.

Mr Gold” You know, it really is quite shocking how few people study the town charter”  
Emma”The town charter?”  
Mr Gold” Well, it’s quite comprehensive. And the Mayor’s authority? Well, maybe she’s not quite as powerful as she seems”

Enchanted Forest (Past)  
Rumpelstiltskin approaches his sleeping twins and tries to wake them up. 

Rumpelstiltskin” Bae. Billie. Waken up, son. Come on. Waken up, daughter. We’re going now. We’re going now! Come on. Come on!

The twins wake up and the three of them leave the house. Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire and Billie are walking through the woods with their things.

Baelfire” It feels wrong to run away papa”  
Billie” Yeah shouldn’t we stay”  
Rumpelstiltskin: It’s worse to die, twins. I’m not having you taken away to the Ogres’ war”

They encounter a beggar along the path.

Beggar” Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Yes” 

Rumpelstiltskin gives the beggar a few coins.

Beggar” Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you”

The three continue on through the woods.

Billie” Are we sure there’s no other way papa?”  
Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, I can’t lose you, Billie or you Bae. You’re all I’ve got left. You don’t understand what war is like, what they do to you” 

The sound of approaching horses is heard in the background. 

Rumpelstiltskin: Quick hide! In the ditch hide! Go, go! Go!”  
Hordor” Stop right there!” 

Hordor and several knights on horseback surround Rumpelstiltskin and his twins.

Hordor: What are you doing on the King’s realm?”  
Rumpelstiltskin: We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne”  
Hordor” I know you, don’t I?”

Hordor gets off his horse and walks up to Rumpelstiltskin. 

Hordor” What was your name? Hm? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?”

There is the sound of many knights as they chuckle at their leaders remarks. 

Billie” His name’s Rumpelstiltskin”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Hush, girl!”  
Hordor” Rumpel- Ah, the man who ran. Are these your kids? How old are they? What are their names?”  
Baelfire” I’m Baelfire and I’m thirteen”  
Billie” I’m the same we are twins”  
Hordor” When are your birthdays?”  
Baelfire”In two days time”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Hush, boy!”  
Hordor” Did you teach them how to run as well, Rumpelstiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?”  
Rumpelstiltskin”Please…”  
Hordor” You see, women do not like to be married to cowards”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Please don’t speak to my twins like that”  
Hordor” It’s treason to avoid service. Take the kids now”  
Rumpelstiltskin: No, no, no, no! What do you want?”  
Hordor” What do I want? You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot”  
Rumpelstiltskin” I don’t understand”  
Hordor” You asked my price. Kiss my boot”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Not in front of my twins.  
Hordor” Kiss my boot!”

Rumpelstiltskin gets on the ground and kisses Hordor’s boot. Hordor, along with the other knights, laugh as he does so. Hordor then kicks Rumpelstiltskin in the stomach and he falls to the ground”

Baelfire and Billie”Papa!”

Hordor returns to his horse and the group leaves. Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards Rumpelstiltskin and the twins. It turns out to be the beggar from earlier.

Beggar” No, no, no! No! It’s okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home”  
Baelfire” Thank you, old man”  
Billie” Our papa he is hurt” 

The beggar helps Rumpelstiltskin up.

Rumpelstiltskin” I don’t have any money to pay you”  
Beggar” I can think of another way. You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I’ll find a way to be your benefactor. Come”

–[Storybrooke]–  
(Regina, Sidney, and several news reporters are gathered in Regina’s office.

Regina” Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes. That’s why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as chief editor of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. Please welcome your new Sheriff!”

Regina goes to pin the Sheriff’s badge on Sidney, when Emma enters.

Emma”Hang on a second”  
Regina”Oh, Miss Swan, this is not appropriate”  
Emma”The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him”  
Regina”The town charter clearly states the Mayor shall appoint-“  
Emma” A candidate. You could appoint a candidate. It calls for an election”  
Regina”The term ‘candidate’ is applied loosely”  
Emma” No, it’s not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I’m running”  
Regina” Fine. So is Sidney”  
Sidney” I am?”

Regina turns around and gives Sidney a look.)

Sidney” I am”  
Regina” With my full support. I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people”  
Emma” I guess we will” 

Enchanted Forest (Past)

Rumpelstiltskin and the beggar are sitting by the fire eating stew. Baelfire and Billie are asleep.

Rumpelstiltskin” Another day gone. There’ll be no fleeing, now”  
Beggar” No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Choose? What choice do I have?”  
Beggar” Everyone has a choice”  
Rumpelstiltskin” I’m the town coward. The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I’m lame, friendless… The only thing I’ve got is my twins. And they’re going to take them away from me. If they take them away, I would truly, truly become dust”  
Beggar” Not if you have power”  
Rumpelstiltskin” You may as well say diamonds”  
Beggar” Get a hold of yourself! Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Tell me”  
Beggar” The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He’s enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One. If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your twins away from you”  
Rumpelstiltskin” To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave? No, I… I-I can’t. I’d be terrified”  
Beggar” Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it” 

–[Storybrooke]–  
Mr. Gold is sitting in his pawn shop staring at the flame from a lighter. Regina enters and he puts the flame out.

Mr Gold” Regina”

She flips the sign on the door to the ‘closed’ side.

Mr Gold” Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?”  
Regina” You found that loophole in the town charter”  
Mr Gold” Legal documents – contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine”  
Regina” Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities”  
Mr. Gold” I like small weapons, you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety not your style, I know”  
Regina” You’re a bastard”  
Mr Gold” I think your grief’s getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham”  
Regina” Don’t you talk about him. You know nothing”  
Mr Gold” What is there to know? He died”  
Regina” Are you really going up against me?”  
Mr Gold” Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We’re just picking different sides”  
Regina” Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It’s not like you to back a loser”  
Mr Gold” She hasn’t lost yet”  
Regina” She will”  
Mr Gold” Never underestimate someone who’s acting for their child”  
Regina” He’s not her child. Not legally”  
Mr Gold” Oh, now who’s trifling with technicalities?”

Neal and Charlie’s apartment 

Charlie leans on her brother chest his arms around her as they watched a movie. She looked up at him and he smiled. 

Neal” What is it?”  
Charlie” I’m so lucky to have a brother like you, you have always looked after me”  
Neal” My job as the older brother to look after you”  
Charlie” Older brother, Neal you are like minutes older than me”  
Neal*smiles* Yeah well I’m still the oldest by like minutes”  
Charlie” Can I tell you something?”  
Neal” Yeah sure anything?”  
Charlie” I saw a kid today with his dad and it just made me think of him” 

Neal then cuddles his sister and holds her close. 

Neal” Listen our father was a coward if he cared he would have saved us and not let us go”  
Charlie” I know, I know, I just miss him sometimes he looked after us when Mum left”  
Neal” I know but it’s just us now, we look out for each other mama would have been proud”  
Charlie” I know, oh guess what I got a job” 

Neal faces lights up with excitement. 

Neal” That’s brilliant sis, we should celebrate”  
Charlie” We don’t have to its only something tiny”  
Neal” Still, its something and I’m proud of you, I told you you were get something didn’t I?”  
Charlie*smiles* You did”  
Neal*opens a bottle* Come on to the best sister and twin in the world”  
Charlie” Thanks Bro” 

Granny’s diner  
Henry is sitting at a booth in Granny’s Diner and reading a newspaper. Emma enters and sits down next to him.

Emma” How was school?”  
Henry” Okay”  
Emma” You’re reading that paper pretty hard”  
Henry” Sidney wrote it”

Henry passes Emma the paper. On the front page, there’s an article titled ‘Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan birthed babe behind bars’.

Henry” Is it a lie?”  
Emma” No”  
Henry” I was born in jail?”  
Emma”Yes. These records were supposed to be sealed. Tell me you’re not scarred for life”  
Henry” I’m not. Well, not by this”  
Emma” Good. Then, let’s throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet”  
Henry”This is what I’ve been trying to tell you – good can’t be evil, because good doesn’t do this kind of thing. My mum plays dirty that’s why you can’t beat her. Ever”  
Emma” I have a new ally. Mr Gold said he’s going to help”  
Henry” Mr Gold? He’s even worse than she is. You already owe him one favour. You don’t want to owe him any more. Don’t do this”

Regina’s Office  
Emma enters Regina’s office at the Town Hall with the newspaper in hand.

Emma” This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don’t know how you got it, but that’s abuse of power and illegal”  
Regina” Oh, I’m sorry. You didn’t want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?”  
Emma” I don’t care what people know, but this hurts Henry”  
Regina” He would’ve learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point”

Emma and Regina exit the office and walk through the building.

Emma” He doesn’t need to lose anything more. He’s depressed, Madam Mayor. He doesn’t have any… Any hope. Don’t you see that?”  
Regina” He’s fine”  
Emma” He’s not fine. I mean, think about it. Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don’t think that would be upsetting?”  
Regina” All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality I did nothing wrong. But you and Sidney will have a chance to get into all that at the debate”  
Emma” Debate?”  
Regina” Yes, Miss Swan, there’s a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr Gold. He’s a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with”  
Emma: I’m not getting into bed with anyone. I’m just fighting fire with-“

Regina opens the door and an explosion is set off, setting the next room on fire. Emma and Regina are thrown back from the blast. Regina’s ankle is crushed by a piece of debris and is immobilised. Emma frees Regina.

Emma”Alright, come on – let’s go! We got to get out of here”  
Regina” I can’t move! You have to get me out. Help me”

Enchanted Forest (Past)  
Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire and Billie are outside making what look to be torches using wool.

Rumpelstiltskin” Keep that fire good and stoked, kids. The sheep’s fat needs to be liquid and get that wool good and soaked.  
Baelfire” Why are we doing this, Papa? This is good wool. We can spin and sell-“  
Rumpelstiltskin”These are our keys to the castle, son. And once I’m inside – something I have to take”  
Billie: What do you need to take?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” That old beggar? He told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger”  
Billie” What does it do papa?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers”  
Baelfire” By god’s name”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I’ll save all the children of the Frontlands – not just you two”.  
Billie” I’d love to see that, but if the law says we should fight, we… we can fight”  
Rumpelstiltskin” No, no, no! The law doesn’t want you to fight, Billie. The law wants you to die. That’s not battle – that’s sacrifice. You look at that red in the sky. That’s not the… The fires of the battlefields – that’s the blood of our people. It’s the blood of children. The blood of children like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?”  
Baelfire” So, it’s true?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” What?  
Billie” It’s true. It’s true you ran”  
Rumpelstiltskin” I had no choice, son”  
Baelfire” And Mother? Did she leave you like the knight said? You told us she was dead”  
Rumpelstiltskin” She is dead”  
Baelfire” So, what do we need to do?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” The Duke’s castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood”  
Baelfire”Why does that matter?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Because wood burns”

Storybrooke  
Regina and Emma are still in the burning Town Hall. Emma goes to leave, but Regina grabs her arm and stops her.

Regina: You’re going to leave me, aren’t you?

Emma breaks free of Regina’s grasp and leaves into the next room that’s on fire. Regina tries to get up on her own, but Emma comes back with a fire extinguisher. She gets the fire under control and clears the way to the exit. Regina puts her arm around Emma’s shoulder and the two leave the building. Outside, a reporter takes a picture of them leaving and sirens are heard in the background.

Regina” Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!”  
Emma” Seriously? You’re complaining about how I saved your life?”  
Regina”The firemen are here. It’s not like we were really in danger”  
Emma” Fine. Next time I’ll just… I’ll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I’ll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That’s what good people do”

Emma walks away from Regina. By the fire truck, Henry is talking with a firefighter. 

Henry” Did Emma really rescue my mum?” 

Regina is on a stretcher with an oxygen mask. She overhears Henry and throws off the mask in anger.

Regina”Enough!”  
Paramedic” Regina”  
Regina” I’m fine” 

Sidney runs up to Regina with a camera and takes a picture. 

Sidney” Nice shot of the victim?”  
Regina” Sidney? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?”  
Sidney” But it’s news”  
Regina” She’s the competition, you fool”

Emma and various people from town are talking in a group.

Mary Margaret” Did you really rescue Regina?”  
Henry” She did! The fireman said it. They saw it”  
Ruby” You are a hero”  
Mary Margaret” We should see if they have a picture of the rescue”  
Granny” We could make campaign posters”  
Archie”Oh, people would love that! That’s a great idea. Wait, so…”

The group walks away, leaving Emma and Henry alone.

Emma” This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you”  
Henry” Maybe you’re right”  
Emma” You see, Henry? We don’t have to fight dirty.

In the pile of debris, Emma notices the same fabric that Mr Gold was preparing in his shop when she spoke with him. 

Mr. Gold is wiping off his hands with a rag when Emma enters the pawn shop. She has the fabric from the fire with her.

Mr Gold”Loads of visitors today. Do hope you’re not going to break my little bell”  
Emma” You set the fire”  
Mr Gold” I’ve been right here, Miss Swan”  
Emma” Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it’s flammable”  
Mr Gold” Oh. Are you sure? There’s some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There’s loads of flammable solvents used in construction”  
Emma”Why did you do it?”  
Mr Gold” ‘If’ I did it. If I did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big. Something like, uh… Oh, I don’t know. Being the hero in a fire?”  
Emma” How could you even know I’d be there at the right time?”  
Mr Gold” Maybe Regina’s not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe…I’m just intuitive were I involved”  
Emma” I could’ve run and left her there”  
Mr Gold” Not the type”  
Emma” I can’t go along with this”  
Mr Gold” You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan”  
Emma” A price I’m not willing to pay. Find another sucker”  
Mr Gold” Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you’ll be exposing and what you’ll be walking away from”

Emma heads for the door.

Mr Gold” Oh, yes. And, um… Who you might be disappointing”

Enchanted Forest(Past)  
Rumpelstiltskin and the twins are at the base of the Duke’s castle. They set one of the torches they made on fire and place it in a pile of straw. The fire spreads up the castle walls, burning the parts made of wood. Inside, the ceiling and rafters are falling apart. Rumpelstiltskin enters a room with several large flags in the wall. He pulls one aside, revealing the dagger hanging behind it. Rumpelstiltskin takes the dagger and sees the name ‘Zoso’ written on it. He quickly leaves the burning room.

Restaurant (NYC)  
Neal” Look I want to do this, we need to celebrate you getting a job”*smiles*  
Charlie” I know but it’s just a job I don’t even think it pays that much”  
Neal” Doesn’t matter you are my sister and I want to”  
Charlie” You really are the best brother”  
Neal” Well I try”*smiles*  
Charlie*laughs*  
Neal” Now anything you want it’s on me”  
Charlie” Neal, you don’t have to do that what about our rent”  
Neal” I have enough”  
Charlie” Fine, thanks” 

After their dinner instead of dessert they went to get an ice cream from their favourite place and took a walk in the park. 

Charlie” You know I would have been just as happy to go to our favourite pizza place”  
Neal” Yeah but you are special I thought you deserved more than that”  
Charlie” Sometimes I feel like we are a couple”  
Neal” We are a couple, a couple of twins”  
Charlie*smiles* Very funny” 

The sit down on a park bench and finish off their ice creams. When they get back to their apartment the landlord is chucking out their things. 

Neal” Hey, hey, hey what is going on here?”  
Landlord” I told you, you are behind on your rent”  
Charlie” I told you to give us more time and you said yes”  
Landlord*glares at Charlie*  
Neal*puts his arm protectively round his sister*  
Landlord” Maybe we can come to some agreement”  
Neal” Like what?”*doesn’t agree with this*  
Landlord” Like maybe I can show your sister a good time”*smirks*  
Neal*protects Charlie* You come anywhere near my sister and you will regret it”  
Landlord*smirks* Oh yeah what are you going to?”  
Neal”Please just give us another week or something”  
Landlord” Fine but if its not ready then I will send men round for her”  
Neal”You don’t have to do that” 

Both twins enter their apartment and both try to clean up the mess. Charlie then looks and starts crying. Neal puts the things down he is holding and holds his sister. 

Charlie”They smashed the picture of me and you”  
Neal” It’s okay we can get another frame for it”  
Charlie” I wish we had pictures of mum”  
Neal” I know it was just impossible back then wasn’t it”  
Charlie” You won’t let them hurt me will you”  
Neal” No never” 

Storybrooke  
People are outside of the Town Hall. Above the entrance, there’s a banner that reads ‘Debate today Sheriff’s election’. Mary Margaret is stapling posters promoting Emma on the bulletin board. She runs into David, who is also putting up posters.

Mary Margaret” David! Hi”  
David” Mary Margaret. Hi”  
MMB” I was just, uh…”  
David” Yeah, yeah. Me too”  
Mary Margaret” How are things?”  
David” Okay. Oh, I got a job. Yeah, I’m working at the animal shelter”  
Mary Margaret” Really?”  
David” Yeah”  
Mary Margaret” So. Sidney” 

She nods to the poster David is handing up.

David” My wife is friends with Regina, so…”  
Mary Margaret” Oh, right. How is Kathryn?”  
David” Good. She’s meeting me here later”  
Mary Margaret”That’s wonderful. Well, I’m all out of posters. I’m going to go get some more”

Behind the scenes, Sidney is getting ready for the debate. Archie is there practicing his opening speech.

Archie” Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh, we welcome you to, uh… Welcome, citizens of Storybrooke, uh… Uh, we welcome you, citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome, uh…

Emma is waiting at the podium. Mary Margaret comes up to her and hands her a piece of paper and a bottle of water.  
Emma” I’m not going to win”  
Mary Margaret” What are you talking about? Everyone’s talking about what you did in the fire”  
Emma” No, Henry’s right I can’t beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see”  
Mary Margaret” Is this really just about beating Regina”  
Emma” It’s just…”  
Mary Margaret” Henry”  
Emma” I want to show him that good can actually win”  
Mary Margaret” That’s why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?”  
Emma” That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I’m not… If I’m not a hero and I’m not the saviour, then what part do I have in his life? Okay. There it is”  
Mary Margaret” There it is”

Enchanted Forest(Past)  
Baelfire and Billie are sitting behind a tree in the forest when Rumpelstiltskin returns from the castle.

Baelfire and Billie” Papa!”  
Rumpelstiltskin”Oh, Bae Billie.  
Baelfire” I was so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle”  
Rumpelstiltskin: I’m fine, son. I’m fine. I need you two go home and wait for me there”  
Baelfire” Come with us – please. I have a bad feeling”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Bae, this is something I have to do on my own. Go home, the both of you! Go home and wait for me,. I’ll be back. You go” 

Baelfire and Billie leave. Once he is gone, Rumpelstiltskin pulls out the dagger. He holds it up in the air and chants the name.

Rumpelstiltskin” Zoso. Zoso. I summon thee!”

Nothing appears to happen and Rumpelstiltskin lowers the dagger. When he turns around, he comes face to face with the Dark One. He stumbles backwards.

Zoso”You were asking for me?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Submit, O Dark One! I control you!”  
Zoso” Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time now. It’s almost dawn. That means it’s your twins’s birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house”  
Rumpelstiltskin” No, they can’t take them”  
Zoso” You don’t control them – you control me. Have you ever wondered were they really your children at all? Unlike you, they are not a cowards and have yearns to fight and die in glory”  
Rumpelstiltskin” No…”  
Zoso” What a poor bargain that would be – to lay down your soul to save your bastard twins. So, I ask you what would you have me do?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Die”

Rumpelstiltskin stabs the Dark One with the dagger. They fall to the ground and the Dark One’s face morphs into the face of the beggar. He laughs.  
Rumpelstiltskin” It’s you. You’re the beggar”  
Zoso” Looks like you made a deal you didn’t understand. I don’t think you’re going to do that again”  
Rumpelstiltskin” You told me to kill you”  
Zoso” My life was such a burden. You’ll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it’s yours to pay”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Why me? Why me?”  
Zoso” I know how to recognise a desperate soul”

The Dark One stops talking and appears to be dead

Rumpelstiltskin” No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!”

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand begins to change colour. He pulls out the dagger and sees that the name has changed to ‘Rumplestiltskin.

Town Hall  
Archie is giving his opening speech to the audience. Emma and Sidney are sitting on either side of him.

Archie” Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the candidates Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mr. Glass – your opening statement”

Sidney walks up to the podium.

Sidney” I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighbourliness, and strength. Thank you”

Sidney sits back down and Archie calls upon Emma.

Archie: And Emma Swan.

Emma walks up to the podium.

Emma: You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… Troubled past. But, you’ve been able to overlook it because of the, um… Hero thing. But here’s the thing – the fire was a setup. Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn’t know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don’t have definitive evidence, but I’m sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can’t win that way. I’m sorry”

Mr. Gold gets up from the audience and leaves.

-Granny’s Diner-

Emma is finishing off a drink at Granny’s Dinner. Ruby is behind the counter.  
Ruby”Another?”  
Emma” Oh, hell yes”

Ruby goes to get another drink and Henry enters the dinner. He sits next to Emma.

Emma: Hey, Henry.

He pulls a walkie talkie out of his book bag and hands it to Emma.

Emma” What’s this for?”  
Henry” You stood up to Mr. Gold. It’s pretty amazing”  
Emma” Well, he did something illegal”  
Henry” That’s what heroes do – expose stuff like that. I shouldn’t have given up on Operation Cobra”

Regina and Sidney enter the dinner.

Regina” I thought I might find you here. With a drink. And my son”  
Emma” Here to card me, officer?”  
Sidney” Well, not at all. In fact, I think I’ll join you”  
Emma” Here? I don’t know. I think they’re setting up a back room for the victory party”  
Sidney” Oh, well, you’ll have to tell me what that’s like”  
Regina” Congratulations. …Sheriff Swan”

Regina pulls out the Sheriff’s badge and places it on the counter.

Henry” Wait, what?”

The people from Storybrooke start to file into the dinner.

Regina” It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold”  
Emma” Are you joking?”  
Sidney” She doesn’t joke”  
Regina” You didn’t pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that”

-Enchanted Forest-  
Hordor and the group of knights are at Rumpelstiltskin’s house. They have the twins

Hordor” Everyone’s watching from behind their curtains today”

One of the guards suddenly falls to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin is shown behind him with the dagger. He no longer looks human. Hordor kneels.

Hordor” Dark One.

Rumpelstiltskin walks towards him.

Hordor: No… Who are you?”

Rumpelstiltskin” Have you forgotten me already? What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot.

Baelfire and Billie: Papa?”  
Hordor” Rumpelstiltskin”  
Rumpelstiltskin” Wonderful. And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss my boot.

When Hordor bends over, Rumpelstiltskin grabs him, and then stabs him.

Baelfire and Billie” No, Papa!”

Rumpelstiltskin kills the rest of the knights with the dagger.

Baelfire” Papa? What has happened to you”  
Rumpelstiltskin: You’re safe, Bae, Billie. Do you feel safe, kids?  
Billie” No. I’m frightened”*looks at Bae*  
Baelfire” Papa what have you done?”  
Rumpelstiltskin” I’m not. I protected what belongs to me and I’m not scared of anything”

–[Storybrooke]–  
Emma is at the station. She enters the Sheriff’s office and notices a jacket hanging on the coat rack. Mr. Gold then walks in.

Mr Gold” The Sheriff’s jacket I thought you might want it after all”  
Emma” You do know I’m armed, right?”  
Mr Gold” It’s all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I’m afraid saving old Regina’s arse from the fire just wasn’t going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did”  
Emma” No way. There’s no way you planned that”  
Mr Gold” Everyone’s afraid of Regina, but they’re more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way”  
Emma” You knew I’d agree”  
Mr Gold” Oh, yeah. I know how to recognise a desperate soul”  
Emma” Why did you do this?”  
Mr Gold” We made a deal some time back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favour. I know that can be a bad feeling owing someone. Now that you’re Sheriff, I’m sure we’ll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me. Congratulations”


End file.
